Light As A Feather
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Sometimes you don't realize how much you care about someone until it's too late. Implied BB/Rae. Rated T for death.


"Is she going to be okay?" Beast Boy's eyes watered as he gripped her hand. There was a body laying on the bed, cold and grave, still and serenely terrifying. Her eyes were delicately shut, like a butterfly had shut them. Her mouth was pressed into a fine line. Purple hair pooled behind her like a veil. The chakra shone on her forehead, glowing red and burning. She was healing herself, or trying. She wasn't floating. She was like a rock on the bed. Her pale, cold skin looked even paler under the bright light. His hand trembled at the near thought. _Raven…_

"I don't know…all we can do is hope now." Cyborg shook his head as he stared at the body. He'd always thought of Raven as the strong, sarcastic, tough girl she was before…but something went wrong. Something evil. Something sinister.

"Raven…" Beast Boy's lower lip trembled. He was so worried about her. I mean, why shouldn't he be? She was…his best friend, really. No matter how much she ignored it, it was true. They spent a lot of time together. Meditation, cooking, training, or even just fighting. They were inseparable. Even if Raven said she 'hated' him. Her hand dropped ever so slightly from his hand and bounced on the bed slowly.

"You're okay, Beast Boy. She'll pull through. She's strong." Robin tried to be the strong leader he wanted to be, but on the inside, he was terrified. A scared little boy. The same scared little boy who had waited at the hospital for his parents to wake up. He felt the same thing now. Raven was one of his favorite people. She was so patient, so sweet, and so…hopeful.

"You aren't worried?" The only thing that kept the tears from flowing out were the steady beeps of the electrocardiogram. But as he screamed, it let out some of the emotion he was feeling. Robin stayed calm.

"I'm worried, Beast Boy; more than you know. I care about her too." Beast Boy narrowed his eyes.

"No you aren't, dude! I care about her…so much. She's my best friend and always has been…and she always will be…you just…you can't care about her more than I do…" Beast Boy stroked her hand lovingly. Robin put hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Beast Boy, I-"

"Is Friend Raven better?" They turned their heads to see Starfire standing in the doorway. This hadn't been any better for her either. Her hair was mussed, there were bags hanging under her eyes, her mouth was pinched into a strange 'o' shape. Sans Beast Boy, Raven spent most of her time with her. Girl talk, shopping, stereotypically 'girl' stuff. Sure, it had taken her a while to warm up to her, but once she did, they were the best of friends. They looked out for one another in battle, being the only females on the team, and talked about boys. So, when Raven had been admitted to the infirmary, Starfire had gone into a period of depression. Especially when she didn't wake up immediately.

"No, Star; go back to sleep. You need some rest." Robin soothed.

"No…I wish to be at the side of Raven when she awakens."

"Starfire…you look like you're going to collapse, little lady. I don't know what I'd do if both of you were sick…" Cyborg shook his head.

"But-"

"Starfire, _please_." All were surprised when Beast Boy's voice was heard. He sounded scared. Starfire slinked from the room.

"What's she doing dude?" Beast Boy backed away, shaking his head with his eyes wide. She was floating. Raven…was floating. Raven…was red and glowing. Her eyes snapped open, glowing red and burning. The electrocardiogram was going off the charts, noise to be heard every millisecond. The Titans had backed away by now as they stared at Raven. The room turned red, the room starting to burn, the room started to melt. Slowly.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg exclaimed, staring at the ground. The substance was thick and red and gooey. Raven, on the other hand, was turning black. Almost like she was in her Raven form.

"Raven!" Robin yelled.

"Raven!" Beast Boy repeated. Raven floated in the air, spinning around, and exploding. Actually exploding. The red substance quickly disappeared, but so did Raven. She wasn't on the bed. She was gone. Gone forever. And all that was left…was the purple cloak she wore everyday.

"Raven…" Cyborg's real eye watered although he was trying not to cry.

"Dude…" Beast Boy ran to the bed, tears streaming now, grabbing the article of clothing and gripping it close to his chest. No words were said. They were all still in shock. What had just happened?

"…" Robin stared at the empty medical cot.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was running out of the room, carrying the cloak with him. Where did he go? He went into his room. Carefully maneuvering over the garbage, he made his way over to the bed. He laid the cloak on his bed, spreading it out so it covered the whole bunk.

"Raven…" He whimpered as he shifted into puppy form. Curling into in, he kept whimpering until he uncomfortably shifted into sleep.

* * *

_Have you ever just been so sad that it materializes itself into your writing? Well, my nine-year old little sister just fractured her arm because she tripped and fell on the blacktop in gym class. Now she's getting a cast. So, there's why i haven't been doing anything. Review and Favorite. Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome. _


End file.
